


格兰古瓦受伤了

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Florencebromance, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: 格兰古瓦受伤了
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Pierre Gringoire
Kudos: 2





	格兰古瓦受伤了

**Author's Note:**

> *非原著向时间线&感情线  
> *很雷，有泥，有恋童，慎点  
> *不要骂我，要骂就骂弗罗洛吧，虽然我也不知道为什么  
> *我爱漂亮小诗人

+++

“醒一醒。醒一醒。”是谁的声音？格兰古瓦迷迷糊糊的想，翻了个身，被身下巨大的撕裂感弄痛了，“嘶”的吸了一口气。他缓缓睁开还有些沉重的眼皮，倦怠而缓慢的眨了几下他鸦羽般纤长的睫毛，才看清面前是谁。

“老师？”他疑惑的问，坐起身来，发现自己上身——实际上，全身都是赤裸的。“怎么了？”他显然没有回忆起前些时候那场漫长而折磨一般的性爱，困惑的抬眼问居高临下看着他的弗罗洛。“我倒想知道怎么了。我散步的时候恰好看到你躺在路旁，身上居然一丝不挂，还晕了过去，自然就把你带了回来。格兰古瓦，怎么回事？”弗罗洛站在逆光处，让他眉眼平添几分威严，格兰古瓦向来对他的老师又敬又爱，但这个时候也不免的有所保留。

“没，没什么……和人打了一架。”他红着脸说，回忆起更多的碎片——亲吻，阴茎，呻吟，粗鲁的话语，在乳头上揉捏的手指，灭顶的快感，和他自己的浪叫。他转过头，不肯看弗罗洛，而是匆匆忙忙套上身边的衣服，想要站起身来。

刚把上半身抬起来，他就惊呼一声，又躺了回去：“好痛，呜……”他习惯性的发出呜咽声，弗罗洛向来无法拒绝他卖乖。已经不知道有多少次，格兰古瓦溜去看戏，没有做家庭作业，或是一不小心摔进了水池满身湿淋淋的回来，他都用这样的神态蒙混过关。羸弱的男孩——现在是年轻人了，有着苍白的皮肤和下垂的恰到好处的眼睛。幼年那段狼狈的时日使得他学会了怎样快速的在眼眶里蓄起泪来，这样能得到更多的钱，也能得到一双委屈而风情的眼睛，眼角是泛了红的，零星的闪着潋滟光辉，那泪挂在长长的睫毛上就是不肯下来，偏偏他还要无辜的抬起眼来看别人，可怜巴巴的道歉，叫谁不心疼，不愿意对他好言好语呢？弗罗洛心想，也许我把他给宠坏啦。

这次弗罗洛也中了计，“唉……我买了药，你自己抹吧。”说着他就要走出房间，“等一下！”格兰古瓦叫住了他，“老师，您能帮我抹吗？”他停顿了一下，有些不好意思的接着说：“我不敢。”弗罗洛停了下来，有些无奈的看着他：“好吧，皮埃尔师傅，如果您执意的话。”他又走了回来，黑袍一角划出一个弧度：“把被子掀开。”他命令道，格兰古瓦听话的扯走了被子，露出他斑痕累累的下身。

“唔嗯……轻一点，好痛……”格兰古瓦痛的几近落泪，那些折磨都幻化成实体伤口，此刻正在弗罗洛骨节分明的手指下一跳一跳的疼。弗罗洛跪下身子，细致的抚过每一处伤痕。“身上涂完了。”他对格兰古瓦说，“但还有一些地方需要涂。”

“您涂吧……我不介意。”格兰古瓦低着头说，看到弗罗洛的手指又去挖了药膏，伸向他红肿的后穴。弗罗洛的手指，格兰古瓦想，多么熟悉的手指。多么熟悉的一双手。这双手曾经紧紧的牵着他不让他跑丢，也握着他的手学会了写字。格兰古瓦被弗罗洛收留时刚好满十三岁，于是这双手被迫每晚抚摸他的额头，而这双手的主人也夜夜亲吻他的侧脸：“晚安，小诗人。”他曾如此温柔的对他说：“祝你有个好梦。”

而现在呢，现在，格兰古瓦后知后觉的意识到那正在他已经糯湿的穴道里探索的手指正是弗罗洛的手指。他蓦然惊醒，想要收回那声呻吟，却已经听到了自己的声音：“哈啊……”话音刚落，他就染上了哭腔，惴惴不安的看向他的老师。对方毫无表情，只是来回蘸取药膏抹在他被蹂躏过的穴里。那小穴受了先前的调教和现在的刺激，正一波一波的往外吐着水儿，还毫无廉耻心一样收缩着穴肉，不想让里面的东西出来一样。格兰古瓦想要抑制住，却无济于事，没当那手指探进去，细细的摩挲着内壁时，他就会忍不住的呻吟。他曾经被深深的肏干过，现在就越发饥渴，扭动着想要更多、更多。

格兰古瓦抓紧了床单，两条腿不免的分的更开，当弗罗洛那修建整齐的指甲探及他第一个敏感点时，他终于忍不住的哼叫了起来：“老师！呜……好痒，再用力一点”他的阴茎在前面已经抬了头，格兰古瓦忍不住的把手放上去撸动着，一句完整的浪叫被他拆成细碎的呻吟，他的另一只手在自己的胸乳上不停的按压着，试图获得更多的快感。

弗罗洛仍旧一言不发，但格兰古瓦能感受到他的手指变得更有侵略性了——老师也会这样么。他迷迷糊糊的想，因为弗罗洛的动作嘴里又吐出了几个不明的音节：“唔唔——就是这里——好舒服啊，老师——”格兰古瓦感受着那根手指的进进出出，愈发迷醉的呻吟，他彻底沉沦在欲海里，再也不想管什么道德伦理。此时他只想被满足——被完整的、彻底的满足。

弗罗洛往前倾了倾身子，将一根手指换成两根，用力的抽插起来。那汁水泛滥的桃穴因为猛烈的动作而发出咕叽咕叽的声响，“啊嗯……好棒，就是那里……再，再用力一点，老师！”格兰古瓦受了惊，原来弗罗洛竟含住了格兰古瓦吐着津液的阴茎。而那两根手指每次都精准的戳在那块软肉上，格兰古瓦更加淫媚的呻吟着，伴着粘腻的水声和弗罗洛吞吐他阴茎时的声音，简直像是一首歌。

“好棒啊……我要到了，要到了，呜呜，老师！”格兰古瓦尖叫起来，阴茎猛地射了精，全部射到了弗罗洛嘴里。弗罗洛没有说什么，只是将那精液面不改色的咽下去，然后突然自顾自的说话。

“你在自慰，我听到你在自慰。我听到你的手指伸进了自己的穴道，不停的抽插着。我听到你撸动自己的阴茎，偶尔发出抑制不住的呻吟。我知道你是一个多情的小孩——这能从你的表情里看出来。作为一个男孩，你向来太漂亮，太柔媚，也太无拘无束。而你偏偏要折磨我，格兰古瓦，你偏偏要折磨我。”弗罗洛舔舐着格兰古瓦的乳头，让那两处小点泛出樱果的颜色，格兰古瓦紧紧的夹着弗罗洛的手指，大声的喘息着。

“你一定要折磨我吗，我的小诗人？你一定要在我面前衣衫不整，故意露出你漂亮的肌肤和臀瓣吗？你一定要找我索要晚安吻，一定要让我帮你梳头发，一定要折磨我吗？你一定要喊着我的名字到高潮，然后沉沉睡去，还让我小心翼翼的为你清理吗？”弗罗洛说，用力的抽插着他的小穴，直到格兰古瓦被操的说不出话来，除了快感再也感受不到其他。格兰古瓦的小穴此时正紧紧的收缩着，食髓知味的缠住弗罗洛的手指，不让他离开半步，而格兰古瓦本人更是自动自发的挺着胸乳把它们送到弗罗洛嘴边。弗罗洛几乎是无情的啃咬舔舐着，直到那两个因勃起而充血的乳尖脆弱不堪，好像轻轻碰一下就会有乳汁流出来一般才罢休。

“你要折磨我，格兰古瓦，而我想让你快乐。”弗罗洛说，“现在你爽吗，我漂亮的小诗人，你是不是快要高潮了？”他问格兰古瓦，但格兰古瓦除了淫浪的呻吟之外给不出任何回应：“嗯……太舒服了……好棒，好深……就是那里——！”格兰古瓦尖叫起来，两只空闲的手又去揉捏着他重新挺立的乳尖。弗罗洛笑了笑，不再说话，加了两根手指，帮格兰古瓦达到最后的高潮。“我要到了……啊嗯，老师，你要把我操死了……”格兰古瓦哭喊起来：“老师，老师！你把我操的好舒服……呜啊……要到了，啊啊，老师！”他身子猛地僵直，接着猛烈的颤抖，数不尽的体液飞溅在各个地方。他大口大口喘着气，躺在床上，口里仍不住的喊着“老师”，媚眼如丝。而后弗罗洛像是惩戒一般的又狠狠按在他的前列腺上，格兰古瓦立马失了神，还没从上次高潮中缓过劲来，就迎来了下一次。透明的液体从他没有勃起的阴茎上流出来，他耻辱而满足的高喊着弗罗洛的名字，直到弗罗洛堵住了他的嘴，渡给他一个还有着他精液味道的吻。

“老师……老师……你都把我，唔嗯，操的潮吹了……”格兰古瓦躺在床上，对着弗罗洛微笑。弗罗洛叹了一口气，转身离开了房间：“明天早上再抹一次药，然后就走。”他对格兰古瓦说，甚至没来得及让格兰古瓦礼尚往来的帮他释放，匆忙逃离了这间他们曾一起呆过无数次的小卧室。

格兰古瓦受伤了。

Fin.


End file.
